The Thirteen Year Curse
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: A prophecy that the Next Generation of the Once Upon A Time characters will defeat her causes Maleficent to cast her own deadly curse forcing the unlikely trio of Henry, Grace and Roland to take the children and hide them until one day they can free their parents from a time frozen Storybrooke and defeat the wicked witch. (Kinda crossover with Wonderland)-Read and Review-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so a happy New Year to all...**

**I seriously wondered about posting this fic however here it is...if you think it's awful then tell me and I will mark it as complete if you want to see more of this story please let me know. **

**This story came up when I watched the ending clip from Going Home, this is a mix of the Pilot and that episode. I wanted to write about how Henry would look after his family and then it exploded into the Next Generation Once Upon A Time characters and this is kinda what happened. **

**Each one of the Next Generation has their own little introduction story that is posted on my profile-so please if you like this check them out, this story is like a crossover with Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.**

**The Characters are-**

**Henry Mills-****_Parents-Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy-(Adoptive Mother Regina Mills) _**

**Roland Hood-****_Parents-Robin Hood and Maid Marion _**

**Grace Jefferies-****_Parents-Jefferson and OC _**

**Neal Nolan-****_Parents-Snow White and Prince Charming _**

**Liam Jones-****_Parents-Emma Swan and Killian Jones _**

**Allison Mills Hood-****_Parents-Robin Hood and Regina Mills _**

**Lasey Gold-****_Parents-Rumplestilskin and Belle French _**

**Rebecca Lucas****_-Parents-Ruby Lucas and OC (Stepfather Victor Whale) _**

**Matthew Scarlett-****_Parents-Will Scarlett and Anastasia Tremaine _**

**Hailey Djinn-****_Parents-Alice Liddell and Cyrus Djinn_**

**Shae Arendelle Frost****_-Parents-(Adoptive Mother)-Elsa of Arendelle and (Biological Father)-Jack Frost-(DreamWorks Version) _**

**Like I said please let me know if you think this is worth continuing **

**Disclaimer-Only the OCs are mine **

**And please leave me a review **

* * *

The Thirteen Year Curse

Once a prophecy that the Next Generation of the Once Upon A Time characters will defeat her causes Maleficent to cast her own deadly curse forcing the unlikely trio of Henry, Grace and Roland to take the children and hide them until one day they can free their parents from a time frozen Storybrooke and defeat the wicked witch. (Kinda crossover with Wonderland)

Chapter 1-

* * *

_Once Upon A Time, _

_An evil witch by the name of Maleficent, smarting some suspected over the destruction of her pet unicorn wrote a curse modified from the Dark Curse she had had in her possession and the sleeping curse that she had once created and given to The Evil Queen. _

_It was a curse that would strip the inhabitants of a small town called Storybrooke of their memories putting the only people who could ever stand a chance in a deep sleep. _

_To prevent this the residents of this small town took the difficult decision to protect their children against the curse by sending them over the town line with three guardians in the hope that on their eighteenth birthday they would all find their way back into the sleeping town and break the curse. _

_However when the curse is mysteriously broken three years to early it becomes a matter of life and death for the residents of Storybrooke, find their children, break the curse and protect them from Maleficent wrath. _

_Except that might be difficult when their children don't know who they are…_

* * *

The banging at 3 AM, is what first throws Henry Mills out of bed and the now eighteen year old knows without a shadow of a doubt that this is it. He staggers upright reaching for his boots and his jacket. He had slept out of sheer exhaustion in his jeans and jumper and he reached blearily for his phone.

So it seemed Maleficent was coming back from the dead-again, Henry didn't understand it, this was probably the sixth curse in his lifetime but this…this one was different.

However you'd think the bitch would let him have more than two hours sleep…

* * *

In a corner of an apartment hidden behind a chair Liam Killian Jones the second son of the saviour and the only son of Captain Hook held his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as the banging of the thunder clouds got louder and louder. He wanted Mommy and Daddy but they were off fighting 'the dragon lady' and he had been told to wait for Henry.

Suddenly the door of the apartment shot open and Liam winced before looking up "Henry" the five year old shouted scrambling into his brothers arm and Henry ruffled his head "Come on kid" he said picking up Liam's stuffed crocodile he couldn't sleep without and pressing his head into his shoulder "Let's go" Henry whispered.

Turning sharply into the Main Street Henry winced people were running about, bodies on the floor, and screams. He ducked down into the mines before running into a tall fluffy haired man of sixteen hurrying two girls by the hand.

"You got Liam"? Roland Hood asked breathing heavily and Henry nodded "You have Allison and Lasey" he said pointing out the two five year olds Roland was holding. "Yeah" he said breathing heavily "I think Charming got to Neal in time, Uncle Will and Aunt Ana have Matt and Hailey-I think Cyrus and Alice are meeting them-Rebecca and Shae I think are with Grace"

He looked at Henry who shook his head. He didn't want to dwell on what was going to happen. He didn't want to wonder when he would next see his family. He had to remain calm.

He was the truest believer after all.

"Well they did plan for this" he said grimly following his step-brother down the steps into the lower area of the mines. "Henry" came a shout and he managed a smile as Grace looked up from where she was wrapping a bandage around her grazed father's arm. "Everyone here?" he asked smiling and she nodded her eyes bright.

"Kid" came the voice of his mom and he looked around. His mom was a mess, her blonde hair in a straggly ponytail and a cut on her forehead. "Liam" she said bending down to hug her son, "Were all here" she said pulling the three of them into the darkness.

In the corner of the room was Henry's grandpa and Belle and Lasey skipped off to join them not the least bit deterred by what she had seen on the way down pressing herself into her father's side. Alice and Cyrus were there making sure their daughter had her small backpack on securely, Henry watched curiously as Cyrus placed a kiss into his daughter's brown hair and Alice whispered words to her.

Next to them Will Scarlett and Anastasia were bent down to their son Matthew's level. He pretended not to see the Red Queens hands shake as she buttoned her son's jacket up and Will's defeated expression.

His half-sister Allison was on his other mom's Regina's hip and her father Robin was talking sharply to Roland, Emma had given Liam to his stepfather Killian Jones (Captain Hook) who held his son close.

Neal was with his father Henry's other grandfather and his grandmother Snow White his eyes wide and frightened.

There was a noise and Henry moved out the way just to see Elsa and her…well her baby daddy…Henry supposed it was the best political way to describe the relationship, Jack Frost both moved to their daughter Shae. Followed by them was Ruby Lucas the mother of Rebecca. Henry suspected that Granny was guarding the doors and Ruby's on off boyfriend Victor Whale was treating the wounded resistors upstairs.

He felt something slip in his hand and he turned to see Grace watching him her blonde hair mused. "We can do this" she muttered and Henry nodded absentmindedly "I suppose we will have to" he muttered back and she smiled at him.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash and everything stilled "So" Regina said her voice crisp "She knows were down here" Emma swallowed heavily "We need to get to the mirror" she whispered scooping Liam up.

The mirror was a big thing made of the fragments of Snow White's coffin and a mixture of all other magical properties, the frame made of what was left of the Enchanted Wardrobe, the ashes being restored to wood with magic, it acted as a portal to the other side of the Town Line.

"You know the plan" David said turning to Henry "You, Grace and Roland will take the children across the town line and keep them safe until they can come back and break the curse" he paused thinking back to the time when he had sent another child through the wardrobe. Now it was the mirror. "Fifteen years" he muttered and Henry nodded once.

"Kid" Emma said hugging him close and Henry let her wondering if there was a way he could take out his heart and bury it to stop this, it wasn't right, it was all over his body like an itch. "Henry" Regina muttered pressing a kiss into his forehead.

And then he stepped through the mirror.

He was followed by Roland and then Grace both in various states of disarray emotionally. He couldn't afford to break yet though. Henry knew that if he did he wouldn't make it through the next few hours.

* * *

Emma blinked watching her tall strong son walk through the mirror his expression closed off and guarded. They had had a long talk with him about what he had had to do and Henry hadn't liked the idea of leaving them alone to whatever Maleficent had planned for them. Grace and Roland followed rather quickly. Roland hugged his father, let Regina kiss him before following. Neither one of them looked back. Grace hugged Jefferson once before turning around and leaving her head held high.

Which left the parting with her other son.

Liam was still curled in Killian's arms and Emma caught his eye. "Liam" she said stroking back his messy brown hair "I need you to be brave ok?" she said and Liam nodded watching her intently "I need you to be good for Henry"

"Aye Liam" Killian said his eyes meeting hers the despair real and raw. "I want you to remember that Mommy and Daddy always love you" he curled one arm against Emma's chest and pulled her close. When they pulled apart he dropped Liam to the ground and gently led him to the mirror. Liam looked back at them and Emma smiled trying not to show how her heart was breaking or how Killian's other hand was shaking.

And then he stepped through the mirror.

Regina paused bending down to Allison's level as another crashing noise sounded closer. "I love you baby" she whispered and Robin nodded smiling through his teeth, Allison paused again her brown eyes wide before she walked through the mirror followed by Lasey and Neal both looking more confused than scared.

Will pressed a kiss into Matt's hair one of his hands curling around his wife's and Emma watched through her tears as Cyrus wrapped his arm around Alice as she struggled against her emotions. Hailey ran through the mirror followed by Matt and through the glass Emma could see them congregate with Henry before the screen grew misty again.

Elsa managed to keep her composure as Jack gently lead Shae to the mirror but she seemed to wilt against his side when she left and Ruby watched with a frightening amount of calm as her daughter followed.

Looking around Emma saw all these broken families and her splinted heart throbbed before it the pain was replaced by something that felt like anger.

Maleficent was going to pay for this.

* * *

Henry took a deep breathe when finally Rebecca arrived. Most of the kids were in the car and he thanked God that there wasn't much thinking that had to come next. His grandfather had multiplied that enchantment he had used to find his son so that he, Grace and Roland would be able to remember who they were when the time came to break the curse that was steadily impending.

It had been a long three months, from the discovery of Maleficent being alive, to the discovery of the crossover between the Dark Curse and the Sleeping Curse, to a discovery of an ancient prophecy that eight children will be the ones to destroy the witch, to the real terror that the only people standing in the way of Maleficant's wrath were their unsuspecting children the eldest being Neal who turned six in a month.

Henry still wasn't sure how the eight of them could stop a curse when they couldn't even stop eating copious amounts of ice cream (not that he ever encouraged that) but the decision that he should take the children and hide in New York until they were old enough to break the curse, was ludicrous.

Eight saviours?

Eight people depending on him.

And how was he supposed to act like it was all normal when he knew better than anyone that it wasn't. Hell he was related to at least four of these children.

"Get them into the car" he muttered to Roland who nodded. He could only thank God that his mother had had the plan to set up thirty different accounts stacked with enough cash so that for the next thirteen years he wouldn't have to worry on that level and a house clocked with enough spells to give Henry a headache.

However if there was one thing that he didn't like it was running away.

* * *

For the people in Storybrooke the next few hours were filled with screams and cries but very little resistance from the other residents, she had won and the town knew it, knew that they were utterly defeated however when Maleficent did eventually win it was with a flawed plan.

"Where are they?" she spat spinning her staff around and the guards she had posted at the thick metal door trembled in fear.

"How… I had the whole town barricaded" she sat down heavily. "No matter" she mused to herself "I have their parents asleep for all eternity in the dungeons where I was once kept" she drilled her fingers against the chair in the Town Hall "I can find them" she comforted herself "I can find them"

* * *

Meanwhile in New York Henry Mills sat down heavily on the floor of the six bedroom apartment that his parents had paid and protected for him and their children. Most of the kids were asleep and Grace and Roland had passed out from adrenaline and exhaustion but he still couldn't sleep.

If someone could ask him right now what the hell he was feeling he wouldn't be able to answer. The only thing that kept him sane was the notion he had held onto since childhood.

Good always wins.

* * *

**So let me know if you think this is worth pursuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so thank you all-I will be continuing with this story-I think it will be about ten chapters so...**

**Please tell me what you think and any questions please don't hesitate to ask..**

**Please review and tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing but the next generation-Liam, Lasey, Allison, Shae, Rebecca, Hailey and Matthew are mine, Neal, Grace, Henry, Roland and the rest are all the products of Once Upon A Time. **

**And please tell me what you think **

* * *

The Thirteen Year Curse

Chapter 2-

After thirteen years the curse begins to break and the Next Generation is properly introduced.

* * *

Storybrooke Thirteen Years Later-

The guard at the door paused in his drinking when he heard it, the soft shuffling within the chambers before shaking his head at his own stupidity. Nothing had moved in that room for at least thirteen years.

If he had bothered to check then he would have realised that it was actually Emma Swan, whose hand had moved knocking into her finance's hand.

But the curse couldn't break, could it?

* * *

New York-Thirteen Years Later-

Henry Mills woke up with a start when his alarm clock beeped at eight-fifteen with a loud noise. There was a moment when he allowed himself the moment to think about the people in the vault trapped for another two years until he could get the (well now not children) adults together.

Then he got up.

The last thirteen years where he and Grace had pulled their resources together hadn't been easy. When the 'saviours' had been ten Roland had disappeared to the edge of the Town Line, when the curse was broken he was convinced the red line would appear and therefore he could send Henry a message.

However there had been no such luck.

Staggering downstairs he saw Grace at the kitchen. The years had been good on her at least and she had changed from the gangly eighteen year old she had turned like him this year to the delicately pretty thirty-one year old.

That was helping his raise eight eighteen year olds.

She was stirring the pan full of eggs as Henry sidled up behind her "Give it a rest" she whispered "You have five seconds and then you'll be mocked by whoever comes first down the stairs"

The apartment was large, the upper floors consisting of three bedrooms that were shared by the Next Generation. Lasey and Allison took one (and if Henry had been worried about the daughter of the Dark One and the daughter of the Evil Queen sharing a bedroom it had been nothing to them becoming best friends. He wondered what his mother and grandfather would say about that little development and internally shuddered)

The middle room was shared by Matthew and Liam and Henry shuddered again at the sheer mess that the two of them could accumulate in the space of an hour. He suspected that the two of them didn't even realise that their room had a rug due to the mess on the floor.

The third bedroom at the end of the first floor was the bedroom shared by Shae and Rebecca. The second floor was Neal and Hailey's separate (if not smaller) attic rooms. On the ground floor to the side was the room that Grace and Henry had shared for nearly ten years and the spare room for whenever Roland did show up. The kitchen and the living room were both one and there was a spiral staircase in the corner of the room. Three bathrooms on each floor, the interior design clean and classy…if it wasn't for the curse then it wouldn't have been a bad place to live.

Grace turned the cooker off and managed to deposit the eggs into a bowl followed by the stacks of toast.

Henry slammed a pan onto the banister of the stairs "Breakfast!" he bellowed and he was rewarded with the loud thud that what he knew was Liam falling out of bed.

Liam was the first to come downstairs. His pyjama bottoms blue and stripy and blue jumper drowning his skinny figure. He looked a lot like his father, with his shock of brown hair and blue eyes and high cheekbones. He yawned and Henry winced. His little brother was most defiantly not a morning person.

Neal followed him, his dark hair a mess of curls, with his mom's eyes and his dad's tall strong stance. He was wearing dark sweats and white v neck and he slid in next to Liam reaching for the coffee with a nod in Henry's general direction.

Lasey followed next. When she had turned fifteen she had shocked the entire house by dying her brown chestnut hair (the exact shade of Belle's) a dark navy blue with the ends of it a sky blue. Henry really didn't want to imagine his grandfather's reaction when he eventually saw that. She slopped downstairs her hair in a side braid wearing her loose old and tatty Hollister jumper that she slept in-one size to big so it drowned her. She yawned, shot Liam her curtesy good morning withering look (it was nice to see the rivalry kept alive) before turning her head away in a very Rumplestilskin fashion.

Next down the stairs was Shae and she took the seat opposite Neal scooping eggs onto her plate with a delicate elegance. Shae was delicately everything. She had tied her platinum hair into a loose bun and pulled her grey jumper and blue cotton shorts. "Morning" she said and received nothing but three nods in return.

Down the stairs after Shae was Allison. His half-sister was wearing a loose checked shirt that ended up at her mid-thigh and she was wearing socks to match for some unknown reason, her scraggily black hair was loose down her back. She nodded slipping next to Lasey before buttering herself some toast. Allison was quite possibly the most quietist in the morning and Henry (who remembered what she was like as a baby) smiled to himself.

Rebecca followed next, around the same time Lasey had took her hair blue she had streaked her hair with red, Rebecca could pass for a younger Ruby with her red cotton long sleeved shirt and red shorts. She sat down next to Shae and scooped some butter onto her knife, "Hi" she said cheerful and Henry caught Grace's eye when it seemed his family (and yes he viewed all of them as such) were more polite when they had food in them.

Hailey followed Rebecca almost instantly. The only daughter of Cyrus and Alice she had tanned skin and shoulder length hair which she had left loose, she was wearing a tightly fitted pink lace camisole and pink and white stripy long bottoms with a grey cardigan, "Morning" she muttered and Henry grinned snagging a piece of toast when the last of the next generation staggered down the stairs.

Matt was the last, the only son of Will Scarlet and Anastasia and the only person Henry knew who was late for everything. Matt was identical to his father right down to the shaved sides and scowl, he winked at Allison who threw him a look that for the last two years Henry had tried to understand and failed. He was wearing his usual attire of dark shirt with some strange band logo on it and dark bottoms.

As the eight of them were eating Henry rolled his eyes at Grace who grinned back at him. There life had become something domesticated over the years. If domesticated was what you called protecting eight children who therefore don't remember their parents or their destiny.

Yeah.

There was a knock at the door that made Henry start over his mug off coffee, it was generally known that nobody opened the door what with all the protection spells that were wrapped around it.

"Roland?" he raised an eyebrow before moving to stand outside the door so that nobody could over hear the conversation. The twenty-nine year old was still the same fluffy haired, dimpled idiot that he always was and he was leaning against the wall with a nonchalant grace.

"What?" he asked flatly and Roland smiled-a real smile not the plastic grin he had formed over the years. "It's broken" he said beaming, "The town line appeared" Henry blinked before slowly a grin forced its way on his face.

Finally.

* * *

Thirteen Years Later In Storybrooke

The guard looked up as there was a shuddering sound from the vault. But before he could act it shot off with such a force that the resounding walls of the underground dungeon shattered. But before he could move there was something pining him against the wall. Looking up he came face to face with what looked like the pissed off Dark One and the Evil Queen stood behind him looking equally pissed.

Well shit.

"Where are our children?" came a growl from the left and the guard looked down to see what looked like a silver hook in the corner of his eye "Where are our children?" the Captain growled again and for some reason the guard felt almost…sorry for them…

"You've been asleep for thirteen years" he managed to croak out and the Dark One dropped him to the floor in either shock or disuse of his magic he couldn't tell. "What?" the Evil Queen cried her features morphing into shock.

"Your children aren't children anymore" he said leaning back against the wet stone.

There was a pause before The Prince moved directly in front of him bending down to peer at him. And before he could say or do anything his fist came swinging back.

Emma watched the guard fall unconscious with a numb feeling. Thirteen years. That meant Liam would be eighteen…holy…Henry would be thirty-one. Her boys would be all grown up…

"Well" she said her hand reaching blindly for Killian's in the aftermath of that shocking revelation. "That does change everything"

* * *

**Stay tuned and please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi wow so pleased with the response to the last chapter! With any luck this story should be ten chapters long. **

**If you have any questions about either my OCs or their parents then please send them in and I will try to answer them-**

**Henry and Grace were eighteen when the curse hit so now they are-31**

**Roland was sixteen when the curse hit so now he is-29**

**The Next Generation were all five when the curse hit so now they are all-18-I got asked these questions so below is the chronological order of when all my OCs were born of all the next generation-**

**Neal, **

**Lasey **

**Allison**

**Rebecca**

**Matthew**

**Shae**

**Liam **

**Hailey **

**This story is AU and probably OOC so please bear with me **

**Again any more questions please feel free to ask **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything but my OCs **

**Please read and review **

* * *

The Thirteen Year Curse

Chapter 3-

In which Henry takes decisive action, Rumple and Regina work together and the group devise a plan.

* * *

Storybrooke

They had walked into the forest and found a cave. Well that was all Emma could remember really doing. She had lent her shoulder on Killian closed her eyes for most of it and for the first time in a long time trusted someone to lead her where she was going.

Regina and Gold were having an animated conversation about what to do the next the two of them proving over time to immeasurably keep a clear head in a magical crisis. Emma could hear what sounded like the basics of a plan, with the town line in place they would have to hope Henry would know what to do-that was putting a lot of trust in a man who had been alone for a long time.

Emma didn't even know whether or not he wanted to come back.

Maleficent proved the bigger problem. According to Gold's animated muttering she didn't seem to have conquered much with her curse. The town seemed deserted which lead him to believe the others were in hiding probably being led by Jefferson who had been in charge of evacuation before she had blacked out. Which lead him to believe that she would be looking on crushing the resistance rather than focussing her attentions on them trapped as they were?

"That still makes it dangerous for Henry" Regina argued and Emma nodded stumbling blindly.

They managed to make it to the cave and she sat down David and Cyrus immediately finding wood to forage for a fire that once going did little to appease the tension building.

"Did Henry have a plan in case we woke up?" Mary Margaret asked looking to Regina who shrugged "I don't know" she confessed and Robin slipped his arm around her "I think out best guess is to head out of town" she turned to Gold "How much of that potion that you gave, Henry and Roland and Grace do you have left?"

Gold shrugged looking confused "Some" he said thoughtfully "It depends a lot on how badly she's damaged the shop" he looked to his former pupil "Of course your mother might have another spell that could work in that damn book of hers"

"Maybe" Regina paused "I doubt she'd have hid it though" she sighed leaning against Robin "We could try your shop tomorrow, if by some sheer miracle we find enough to get us over the town line then I suggest a locater spell to track Henry"

"They won't remember us" Anastasia said flatly but Regina smirked her typical Evil Queen smirk "Every curse can be broken" she said smiling "And I think once we kill the bitch then what little memories they have will be returned-enough to recognise us anyway"

* * *

New York

They had spent the night in a strange sort of celebration-the three of them and Henry couldn't remember the last time he got that drunk. "What's the plan?" Roland asked in the morning as Henry nursed his head "I don't know" he confessed "I never saw it ending"

"We head to Storybrooke" Grace said from the kitchen "Tell em it's a vacation-they won't notice" Roland snorted "Until their parents show up followed by Maleficent"

Henry shook his head "If I know either of my mom's then there'll take back the town, even if their cursed Maleficent won't be able to stop us, she cannot slaughter the eight of them. Even if she was to appear she couldn't do anything-Mom always said she believed the curse was good for fifteen years-it wasn't about the power it was the fact that she wanted to see if she could do it, if she had the power-it's wasn't born out of a desire for greed or vengeance just psychotic curiosity" he shrugged "I don't think she'll be in Storybrooke, she had a hiding place we knew that-she thinks the town's a ghost town, nothing will bring her back there"

Roland nodded to himself looking uncharacteristically serious "If that's what you think you should do-I can take two, you can take three and Grace can take three it shouldn't be that hard"

That night Grace and Roland both went out to make sure that everything was ready leaving Henry with the eight of them-he ordered pizza, watched them devour it and paused at the table "How do the eight of you fancy a vacation"

There was a long pause as one by one the table got quieter. "A vacation?" Liam asked looking up wiping his mouth "You're never up for a vacation" Henry rolled his eyes "Well maybe I was waiting for the right time"

"Where?" Rebecca asked tucking her hair behind her ear and Henry paused "A place in Maine"

"Where the hell is Maine?" Matt asked and Henry noted with glee that both Lasey and Allison rolled their eyes therefore saving him the trouble.

"It's a state Matt-there's a town in there I think that you should see-it's called Storybrooke". Neal put down his half eaten slice "Why?" he asked and Henry stopped thinking hard "I think your find what you've all been looking for there" he said thoughtfully.

"So when do we leave then?" Hailey asked and Henry smiled "Tomorrow-so pack some things for winter" and he left before they could all descend in to chaos.

"You don't think this is weird-even for Henry?" Allison asked later that night, she and Lasey were in their joint rooms packing the big suitcases spread on the bed. Lasey frowned "I'd like to say no but I know your right" she reached for her boots before slinging them in "Henry used to have a problem working in Queens if it got us out of school-I mean were all pretty much graduated but this is still strange"

"You on about this trip?" came a voice and they turned to see Matt leaning against the door "You and Liam should be packing" Allison said packing up the make-up that had scattered one side of the desk that she used and Matt shrugged "I can do that later-Liam is taking up all the room" he paused "Did you know nowhere on google can I find a town called Storybrooke"

Lasey sighed "So were stuck with nothing but Henry's word" she exchanged a sharp look with Allison "Brilliant"

* * *

Storybrooke

Getting a potion. That was all Emma had entrusted the combined efforts of Regina and Gold to do and yet somehow they had under covered the rebellion and took back the town-and managed to look completely calm when doing it.

Emma wanted to kill the pair of them but judging by the irritated look on Robin's face and the apoplectic one on Belle's she might be a bit behind in the queue.

Granny's was teaming with what was left of the 'rebellion' that included Granny, Jefferson, Jamie, Leroy, Whale, Mother Superior and Doctor Hopper and other various townspeople.

But still they were heartbreakingly vulnerable and alone.

Robin put down his cup of coffee-"Can you drop the border of the town line" he muttered to Regina who paused "I can try" she admitted "But in doing so I think that it will alert Maleficent that we are awake and then we really are at battle stations"

Emma paused "Do it" she said causing everyone to look at her. "You need to do it-the quicker we can get our kids here-Maleficent can be destroyed"

Regina nodded before standing up. "Ok" she said finally.

The walk to the town line was easier. Time hadn't really affected them but if she had been in this outfit for thirteen years then she damn well wanted to change it when she was done.

Robin paused next to her and Regina took a deep breath, the magic was still there, the blood rushing through her veins, that feeling of being completely in control.

God she loved magic.

The line appeared the bright red forming then disappearing the barrier disappearing with it. Then Robin gasped leaning forwards and Regina followed his eyesight. There leaning against a Camaro was a man of late twenties-two other boys who were both eighteen were stood out the car looking board.

Slowly the man took a step forward crossing the barrier, to come face to face with a bright eyed Robin.

"Roland" he muttered and Regina gasped unable to tear her eyes away from her stepson who was grinning that same dimpled grin he had worn thirteen years ago.

"Papa" he crooned before Robin had suddenly wrapped two arms around him and pulled him close. An arm found Regina pulling her into the huddle and she smiled. All she needed was Allison and her family was complete.

However somewhere about her high in the sky, a crow flew away cawing loudly determined to find and report to his mistress.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your reviews trust me it means a lot-I might be a bit slow on updating as I head back to school and therefore it might be a bit slow-also this story takes a lot of planning as there is a lot of OCs so please stay tuned and bear with me. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapters **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi-So here is another chapter**

**Next Chapter is bonding with the parents-as Henry hunts to break the curse the residents of Storybrooke attempt to bond with their parents. **

**Like I commented in the last chapter, the updates will this will be very slow-this story has a lot of twists and turns so updating will be tricky-I am back at school so therefore it will be slower to please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please read and review **

* * *

The Thirteen Year Curse-

Chapter 4-

The eight children find their way into Storybrooke

* * *

When Roland pulled back he wiped his eyes furiously turning to see the two boys stood behind him. He had Matthew and Liam in the car which had been mostly uneventful and therefore nothing could prepare him for the emotion of coming face to face with his father again after thirteen years.

He and Regina looked just the same.

"You got taller" his papa whispered ruffling his hair and Roland laughed "Well us adults tend to do that-I'm twenty nine Papa" his papa's face fell and Roland winced.

Thankfully Regina saved them "No trouble over the years?" she asked and Roland shook his head biting his lip "She's coming" he whispered "Ally's coming and I promise you your gonna be blown away-she's a stunner"

His step-mother smiled her eyes watering slightly "Who are the two you brought with you?" his papa asked and Roland grinned gesturing forwards the two lads that were leaning against the car.

"I would like you to meet Matthew and Liam" he said pointing out one boy who was tall with shorn hair at the side wearing dark jeans, a dark shirt and a dark leather jacket who looked exactly at Will. The other one Regina thought looking him up and down was Killian Jones younger double. She swallowed the bile in her throat, it was the first time she ever felt sympathy for Emma Swan in a long time looking at her son all grown up.

It made her wonder about Allison…

It made her wonder about Henry…

"Liam and Matthew I would like you to meet Regina…Mills and Robin Hood" Roland said without preamble, it seemed neither of them made a comment at the Robin Hood thing and Liam at least had the decency to hold out his hand.

"This is Liam and Matthew Cassidy" Roland said wincing and Regina paused completely forgetting that the plan had been for the children to take Neal Cassidy's name in order to keep them safe. It had been a security blanket.

So Allison Mills-Hood was Allison Cassidy.

She gestured to the car "Would you like to drive?" Roland through the car keys to Will's son and grinned "Granny's Diner, Bed and Breakfast" he said grinning "Don't crash the car and don't do anything stupid-order a coffee or a cake but no booze"

Liam rolled his eyes "You gonna walk?" he asked and Roland nodded "Me, Robin and Regina will walk back".

Once the car had gone Roland sighed. "Henry is bringing Ally, Lase and Shae this afternoon, tomorrow Grace will bring Neal, Hailey and Rebecca"

Regina nodded to herself focusing more on the practical than the emotional her hands reaching for Robin the both of them overwhelmed by the simple truth that they would be meeting their daughter in the space of an afternoon.

Roland smiled bitterly "You don't look like you aged" he whispered and Robin nodded "We didn't, we were trapped. Never aging," Roland nodded and Robin paused "Ro…" but he held up his hand "Don't Papa…you did what you had to do, I appreciate that, I don't understand it…none of us did but…it's in the past" he paused "I don't wanna be alone though"

Robin nodded pulling his on into a tight hug. "Never…we defeat Maleficent and then we will be a family once more, you me, your step-mother, Henry and your sister"

Roland shrugged not commenting.

* * *

The Diner was in full flow when the door opened and the two boys came in. Matthew paused nearly knocking Liam over "What?" the latter hissed and Matt paused again before answering "I don't know" he muttered "But there is something about this place that feels really familiar"

Liam shrugged, but before anyone could elaborate a blonde stalked over the silence deafening some familiar about it stirring in Liam's gut "Who are you? Who sent you?" she demanded and Liam shrugged "All we want is a coffee love-it's been a long ride and Roland has the worst taste in music ever…" Matt snorted.

There was a shocked gasp and Liam paused, looking around. "Roland?" said a voice from the back and a man came forward-there was something about him that made Liam look at Matt and frown before shrugging.

"Roland is back?" he asked something looking like hope etching onto his face and Matt nodded unable to look away "Who are you?" he asked etching forwards a blonde following him. "I'm Matthew and this is Liam-were with Roland" he snapped standing forward.

It was like a bomb had exploded. The man in the jacket had staggered backwards reaching for the blonde in red whose eyes were filling rapidly. The other blonde focused her attention on Liam gripped the hand of a shell-shocked man who…holly hell was that a _hook? _

What the hell was this place?

The door opened and Matthew swore in his head that he had never been so happy to see Roland in all his life. The man they had all come to consider a brother took one look at who they were surrounded by before nodding to himself. "Matt, Li go get a coffee and then go to the hotel and wait for me to check us in"

There was a pause before Granny still-Roland thought admirably-always pulling herself together in a crisis, managed to pour to coffees. Waiting for a second until the door separating them was firmly shut Roland winced before turning around "They don't remember you" he snapped before anyone could speak "Henry is bringing Lase, Ally and Shae in tonight, Grace, Neal, Becca and Hailey in the morning"

Emma nodded her neck craning "Roland" she wined and he shrugged "Break the curse" he offered "I don't know what else to do"

* * *

It was two hours later when a silver Mercedes pulled over the town line. And Emma and Regina were ready for it. Henry managed a small smile at the both of them and allowed him to hug him "Some other day" he muttered "We can talk some other day" he paused again "I wanna sleep"

Jefferson paused when a dark blue BMW came flying after him and Henry shrugged "She wouldn't wait till the morning" he grinned. Grace got out her blonde hair flying and she all but launched herself at her father. Henry paused watching the six kids get out the car "Go round the back and you should find Roland" he said smiling going to the boot of the car and pulling out suitcases.

He paused before shaking his head at his mom "They can meet you in the morning" he whispered and Emma nodded "They look well" she admitted and Henry chuckled bitterly "They look exhausted" he admitted back.

* * *

Lasey Cassidy didn't know what made her wake up at two in the morning and get out of bed. The whole of the room was dark other than the window which was shining a beam of light from what looked like the clock tower. She staggered upright her blue hair spread in its loose fishtail braid.

After unpacking they had been mostly exhausted. She and Allison had a shared room with a bathroom, Matt and Liam opposite them with Becca, Shae and Hailey sharing one of the suits on the floor above. Neal had the room next to them.

She turned to face Allison who was sleeping soundly before rubbing her face, she yawned. Insomnia was something she had suffered more than she was willing to let on, she reached for her old Hollister sweats and loose v neck and her boots.

Getting out of the place was easy. She stood under the clock tower looking up from across the street her eyes wide. There was something about the damn tower that felt…familiar.

"Problem dearie?" came a voice from her left and Lasey jumped turning to see a man leaning against the wall watching her. He was old, with greying hair, an accent, impeccably well dressed and he was smiling in a way that was almost…_paternal._

"You shouldn't be out its cold" he pointed out and Lasey stared and he tutted to himself reaching out to finger the strand of blue that had escaped from the braid "It used to be brown" he muttered gently before sighing "Why change it?"

"Change is good" she said back and the man smiled "Sometimes" he admitted "Other times its painful" he said his face twisting. "I'm Lasey" she said as he made to turn away and he smiled "Oh I know" he said and she frowned in frustration "Who are you?" she asked and he bit his lip.

"You know me" he whispered moving closer "You might not now, but you will…" he smirked "I promise my darling" Lasey swallowed still not frightened enough to move away.

"Now go back to sleep" he whispered "I promise that it will all look brighter in the morning…"

Before she could say anything he stepped forwards pressing his finger against her temple.

She woke up in her bed looking around. The curtains were shut, Allison asleep and Lasey smiled to herself-so whomever that was it was a dream. She yawned before settling down again pulling the covers around her.

If she had looked out the window at that exact moment she would have seen the man leaning against the clock tower looking up at her window his eyes focused out and a small almost gentle smile looking at the room where she was sleeping in.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" he muttered before turning away "Papa loves you"

* * *

**So there it is...we are in Storybrooke, stay tuned for the next chapter and please read and review this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late coming-school has been a bitch so far but here it is...**

**Like I said this story should be about ten chapters long...**

**We've had points of view from-Allison, Matt, Liam, Hailey and Lasey so next chapter will predominantly be Neal, Rebecca and Shae. **

**Next Chapter-Regina and Rumple piece together what could be the end for Maleficent who makes her own appearance in town.**

**Disclaimer-Nothing but the OCs are mine **

**Also like I said Cassidy is the fake name the OCs are going by (so Maleficent doesn't track them down) **

* * *

The Thirteen Year Curse

Chapter 5-

The residents of Storybrooke attempt to bond with their children and Henry attempts to come to terms with what the hell is happening.

* * *

The day like all of them dawned bright and sickeningly early. Henry had spent the night curled up in a chair watching the clock tower like he had with a kid while Grace had slept in the bed and Roland on the couch.

He wished he could be happier. He was. He had done his part, he had let his life go on hold for these kids and now he could finally get it back, go back to school properly instead of dabbing at the waters growing up and settle down.

The only problem was he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be here. And he really didn't want to be the one to break the news to the extended family (because one way or another they were all related) that the truth might be that their children might not want to.

Henry had raised the eight of them to the point where he had been a surrogate father. While he had told them the basics of their parents to the point where they knew that they had been forced to give them up he wasn't sure how much of it they would be able to forgive.

Hell. He wasn't sure how much he was able to forgive.

Even as dawn broke he still found that there were no answers.

* * *

When Hailey woke up it was to the sun streaming in making her wince. Staggering out of the bed she was sharing with Shae (Rebecca taking the sofa) she winced as she looked at herself in the mirror-she had never been a morning person and it showed, over the years she and Matt had always been woken early to ensure that they got to school on time and neither one of them had liked it very much.

She staggered into the small bathroom wincing as she took one look of the matted bird's nest that was her hair. Once she had attempted to tame the brown curls into a loose bun she slipped on her crop top and loosest sweats and her old UGG boots and staggered downstairs.

Please God that this place does a good cup of coffee.

The first thing she realised when she staggered into the room was the fact that it was full with people. People that all turned to look at her when she entered the room.

Ugh she wasn't in the mood for this.

Slipping into one of the chairs at the counter she winced turning back to come face to face with half of what looked like the town "Are you not open?" she snapped "Some of us are not morning people"

The older woman nodded before fetching a cup "Black" Hailey instructed firmly and she nodded again reaching for coffee pot. Hailey was just about to ask what the hell they were doing when a loud thud and curse of "Bloody Hell" indicated that Matt was up and moving around.

And by the sounds of it not in a very good mood.

When eventually he staggered down the stairs it was too slid into the seat next to hers before taking a long swig of her coffee. "Pig" she said loudly and Matt winked.

Yawning Hailey turned around trying to catch something that had caught her attention. It was one of the couples that were posted like sentries around the diner. Only these two were different, the man was tall with tanned skin and curly black hair, the woman next to him was tall as well with blonde hair the ends of it blonde. They were both wearing coats to combat the cold and looking at the both of them Hailey would put them at mid-twenties and sickeningly happy.

And both of them were watching her with something akin to _need _in their eyes.

She watched before letting out a small smile unsure of what she was to do. The man at least flashed her small smile back and Hailey blinked feeling oddly comforted by that smile. Feeling rather strange she turned away trying to grasp at some sort of memory that she was sure involved someone like that.

Whatever was happening was interrupted by Allison and Rebecca who both staggered down (at least more dressed than either she or Matt-though at least Matt was wearing something other than his boxers.

Liam and Lasey came down after that both throwing the other looks of poison followed by Shae and Neal who were always disgustingly cheerful in the morning.

Bastards.

The old woman who was a surprisingly good cook made them all bacon sandwiches and Hailey didn't think anything of anyone anymore.

* * *

Liam stomped angrily down the road leading to the harbour his music blasting out loudly. The only good thing about this town was the docks. Henry had left them strict instructions to either explore or do some schoolwork something that Liam sure as hell wouldn't be doing. He was eighteen not eight.

There was something suspicious about the whole thing. This town, Henry, yeah something was defiantly up.

He paused at the docks reaching into his pocket and flicking out his lighter and smokes. Ok so nobody knew he smoked but still…desperate times…

"Alright?" came a accented voice behind him and Liam turned to come face to face with a tall man with dark hair and high cheekbones much like himself. Except unlike himself he was wearing what looked like half a cow.

"What?" he asked not in the mood to be polite and the man came forwards some strange look on his face. "Killian Jones" he said finally and Liam nodded "Liam Cassidy" he said finally.

Killian Jones took a deep breath before nodding to himself "Yes" he whispered his voice barely a breath on the wind. "You are" he bit his lip before watching Liam drop the cigarette on the floor. "Yeah" he snapped back watching the sun glitter on the water. "If your just gonna stare at me then I aint gonna bother" he continued to walk away leaving the stunned pirate look a-like watching him.

* * *

For the most part Allison Malia Cassidy had found herself in a place called The Rabbit Hole. She had taken her laptop and seeing as the bar was closed the two men, the one with dark curly hair was setting up tables and the one with the shaved sides wiping down glasses they had been content to let her type away.

The door opened and Allison just knew who it was without even looking up.

"Matthew" she said drawling the word out and if either one of them had looked up at that moment or turned around she would have seen the man with the shaved sides look up an expression of pure hope sliding onto his face.

"Ally" he said drawling slamming into the chair next to her. Allison smiled wanly. "Something's wrong" she said and Matthew hissed under his breath. "Well what else happens when you and me talk?" she asked unable to stop the sarcasm "Were generally good for the basic human needs" she stared at Matt "Fucking, remember that?" she said flatly.

The man with the shaved sides on his hair spat a mouthful of scotch across the bar. Matt turned to stare at him. "We haven't fucked" he air quoted against the word "In nearly a year" he paused "I miss it" he said finally and Allison smiled "I know" she said quietly her dark hair covering her face.

"Something strange about this place" Matt said finally and Allison looked up "What?"

"Dunno" he said finally "But…it's like we've been here before…and there are people that seem familiar" he pointed to the man with shaved sides who is pretending he's not watching them "He seems familiar…and then Henry jacking us up here and then refusing to do anything but bury himself away"

He paused "Nah Allison" and it was only by the use of her full name that she looked up "Something is going on here, I don't know what-I don't know why or who these people are" he leaned under the table to let his fingers brush against hers.

"All is not well and normal in Storybrooke"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think...**

**I will update soon, thank you all so much for your reviews so far and keep em coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, So here is another chapter-I recalculated and rewrote some plotline and I figured out that this story only needs eight chapters so therefore there is only two more left and then this story is finished. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and please keep em coming, with only two chapters left it means a lot. **

**Next Chapter-Now that we know Maleficent is out there and plotting, Henry takes desperate steps to protect both of his families, delivers some harsh words, nearly breakdown, tries to track down an urban legend that could be the reason why Maleficent could cast the curse all those years ago and fails to notice that a very important book has made it's way into the hands of some very curious eighteen year olds. **

**And let me know what you think **

**Please read and review **

* * *

The Thirteen Year Curse-

Chapter 6-

Maleficent makes an appearance and places Neal, Rebecca and Shae and the rest of them in danger.

* * *

Rebecca Amelia Cassidy upon waking had promptly found herself the nearest seat and thrown herself down in the diner grabbing her sketch book. The book was old and torn filled with sketch designs of costumes and scenery that she filled in when she got an idea. Right now she was working on red.

"Hey" Shae said popping down into the chair next to her, her blonde hair plaited on top of her head. She was dressed in a loose blue lace-y dress that ended at her knee with a white jumper thrown over the top of it. "I want ice cream wanna come?"

Rebecca blinked, Shae had always been the one who had lived for anything cold even in the winter in New York when the snow stuck to the ground Shae had been prancing around eating ice cream in shorts. It was one of the many confounding things about her bedfellow that Rebecca couldn't help but fail to understand.

"Sure" she said smiling smoothing down her red checked shirt over her black mini leather skirt "Meet me there, and see if you can drag Neal away from whatever he's doing upstairs…she smiled "I'm gonna get a coffee and a muffin for when we get there"

Smiling at Shae she slipped into the counter which was occupied by an older man with curly blonde hair and a young woman her hair so like Rebecca's streaked with red. "Blueberry muffin and Caramel Latte to go" she said and the woman nodded her face breaking into a smile.

"Rebecca…" she says wonderingly and Becca nods unsure of what to say as the man touches her arm to silence her. "Becca mostly now" she says biting her lip "I think my mom and dad were the only two people to ever call me Rebecca-the rest of the pack call me Becca"

The woman with red hair nearly drops the plastic paper bag she's holding and if Rebecca had looked up from propping her sketch book in her bag then she would have seen her blink back tears and the obviously overemotional man grip her hand across the counter.

"Pack?" he asks his voice dangerously low and Becca grinned her eyes wide "Yeah I kinda call them all that" she admitted "Less of a drag than family I suppose" she smiled taking the bag and handing over the five bucks required "See you" she said waving and completely missing the signs that looking back she would have kicked herself for not seeing.

* * *

Shae barely makes it upstairs before she trips.

It's not exactly uncommon for her. Shae has a habit of being clumsy, always had tumbling and twirling around everywhere always in her own space so when she trips up her boots on the stairs she braces herself for the inevitable fall.

Only she doesn't take into account the man with the blonde hair exiting a room to the side (and if she had looked up then she would have seen the room was like a meeting room and Emma Swan and Henry were trapped behind the door with hundreds of other people that she had never meet) and she didn't take into account the fact that he would catch her.

"Sorry" she says brushing herself down but the man is still holding her upright looking at her with something that could almost be described as fondness and a blonde woman is watching from the banister her blonde hair in a side plait wearing baby blue jeans and a white gypsy top her expression also one of great fondness.

"Don't worry" he says his blue eyes wide under his mess of white-blonde hair. "Shae" he says though it's more of a statement than a question and she nods, "Sorry" she blushes again and the man nods "I need to find Neal" she confesses before running off ignoring the two people stood there.

Elsa snakes her hand to Jack's linking in a way they haven't done in years and Jack grins back at her his eyes suspiciously over bright and she pulls him closer instinct taking over for each of them to comfort the other.

"Some things don't change" she admits wryly and Jack nods wiping her eyes as she wipes his "No" he says finally and Elsa smiles that same sad smile that they all give now-whenever they see their children oblivious to their presence.

"Come on" she says smiling leading them back into the room where Jamie will be leaning against the wall to slip him a Vodka and Emma and Regina will rip each other apart in the hope that they can find a way to break Maleficant's curse.

* * *

Neal David Cassidy was the eldest of the Cassidy 'Pack' he was the only one who had some vague familiarity with his parents. He remembered dark short hair and a kind smile and strong arms and the smell of snowbells all over the room. He remembered a time where it was safe to laugh.

He remembered but he never spoke.

Over the years Neal had watched as his friends had grown up-always in the background, always in the dark, Liam, Lasey, Allison and Matthew had been the dominant four growing up. Liam was loyal to the last second. Lasey passionate about anything-a blue haired hurricane, Allison was a deadly combination of the good and the bad in the world and Matt was suborn to the last breathe, over the years the four of them had been the main four that had kept Henry and Grace busy and Neal had watched with interest as the four of them ripped themselves apart trying to be the best.

That had just left Rebecca, Shae and Hailey.

Rebecca was kindness. She was kind to everyone and anyone-a smile for anyone to see, Shae was one of those incredible girls that was innocent when it came to everything but at the same time knew how to destroy you when she could. And Hailey… Hailey was just beauty personified.

Ok so maybe the last one was a bit biased. Hailey if anything else was one hell of a fighter.

He had been trying to remember, a time before his fifth birthday-a time before he could remember waking up in his attic bedroom in New York, when Shae came in looking demure and innocent and pure as always.

"Me and Rebecca are gonna go for a walk and get some ice cream" she said holding out her hand "Come on Neal it's better than trying to cling onto whatever memories you think you have"

Neal nodded only to leave the throbbing headache alone.

He smiled as he past letting Shae go before him to open the door to a woman with short black hair and the man she was with. He paused feeling something tug in his gut as she passed and the man paused to stare at him before swallowing harshly.

"Neal" Shae cried stomping her foot, "Ice Cream" if he had turned around he would have seen the woman turn her face filled with something suspiciously like love.

Looking back the eight of them, Neal, Liam, Lasey, Allison, Matthew, Rebecca, Hailey, Shae…they should have really picked up on some of the obvious signs.

They had barely even made it down the High Street when it happened. It started out as a great gust of wind billowing down the street, "Ice Cream?" Lasey asked wincing as the wind blew her hair sideways to join them on the street and Liam followed looking less grumpy now he knew food was involved.

"Come on" Neal said shivering against the wind as Hailey followed Matt and Allison who were closely linked together. "With any look it will be warm"

But the ice cream never happened because at that exact moment the very earth moved…

"Bloody Hell" Matt swore staggering backwards a hand clamping on Hailey's wrist and another wrapped around Allison. Neal blinked pushing Lasey and Rebecca behind him leaving Shae and Liam watching as the earth seemed to crack something sweeping out the pavement like wind.

And a crow flew out.

And then it wasn't a crow. It was a woman, a woman with horns and a staff.

"So" she said watching the eight of them as they stood their utterly helpless and for the first time in a lone time Liam honestly thought that it would be a good time for Henry to get involved.

"You've all changed" she practically purred stopping short in front of Neal and Liam who had the unfortunate chance of grouping together. "I didn't think I would see you all so soon-all eight of you-my plan was to kill the lot of you, break your parents before they could break me"

She paused seemingly unaware that at the mention of their parents the eight of them had frozen up the mythical legend that was their lives before New York enough to anchor them in place once and for all.

And then suddenly there was the sound of pounding feet, it was Henry, Lasey mused watching, tearing her eyes away to blink back the fear. He was leading the charge of what looked like the whole town.

And then suddenly there was a cackle and then there was a rush of wind stronger than the first time that almost lifted the eight of them up slamming them back into cars and the ground.

The woman watched as the eight of them scattered blinded by the shock of what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Maleficent watched as Emma Swan and Killian Jones ran to their son who was bleeding from the arm having been caught on the edge of a car mirror. Lasey Gold was staggering to her feet under Belle's helpful arm glass in her blue hair, Robin Hood was helping Allison Mills-Hood up as Regina assumed some sort of fighting stance in order to protect her husband and daughter.

She watched as Ruby the wolf girl and the good Doctor helped the shaken Rebecca to her feet her lip cut by stray glass, the Ice Princess or whatever she was called staggered upwards on her own Jack Frost and Elsa there to steady her, her hands shaking. Neal stood up his jeans scuffed and torn David's hand gripping his gun as Mary Margaret helped him to the edge of the car. Cyrus and Alice were making sure that their daughter was alright looking nothing more but winded and Matthew Scarlett was sat on the floor his ribs bruised as Will and Anastasia bent over him.

Maleficent watched as these children (because they were just that) looked around confused and she smiled to herself her eyes meeting the darkness that were Henry Mills. The lines between families had clearly been drawn curse or no curse.

Game on.

* * *

**And tell me what you thought-all of your reviews mean a lot-I will update as soon as I can **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, So here is the final chapter! I guess that this was supposed to be eight chapters but I thought to hell with it and decided to make it seven. **

**I have to admit this was a difficult challenge for me so I apologise if you all think this is crap. **

**Disclaimer-the following OCs are mine.**

**Liam Killian Jones, **

**Lasey Roxanne Gold**

**Allison Malia Mills-Hood**

**Shae Cressida Arendelle-Frost **

**Rebecca Amelia Lucas**

**Matthew William Scarlett **

**Hailey Alina Djinn **

**Neal Nolan, Henry Mills, Grace and Roland Hood along with the rest of the characters belong to the Once Upon A Time Fandom. **

**And please read and review**

**A Thank You to all who have reviewed and favourited and followed this story it meant a lot. **

* * *

The Thirteen Year Curse-

Chapter 7-

In which Henry delivers some harsh truths, a very familiar book is seen and an urban legend is reviled to be the reason how Maleficent could have cast the curse all those years ago and this chapter turns from two into one and the story ends.

* * *

It had taken a second before Matt recovered. He stood up batting Will's attempts to help leaning over to where Allison was dragging her by the hand (and ignoring Robin's rather irritated look) to face Henry "What the bloody hell was that…who the bloody hell was that?"

Henry paused feeling something close in him ripping, splintering and shattering-"Nobody" he snapped his voice carrying on the wind and everything seemed to still for a second "Go back to Granny's and pack, I want us back in New York by tonight"

And he turned and stalked away.

"Henry" Emma cried as he staggered into the room where the maps and spell books were scattered all over the place. "What the hell was all that about?"

"There leaving" he said finally and Emma paused the rest of them spewing over the threshold. "They can't be here, I can't be here-there's no God Damn place for them"

"There are children" Ruby said quietly and that was the moment that Henry snapped "They don't remember you" he said his voice devoid of emotion "They don't know you and even if they did do you honestly think their gonna forgive and forget the last thirteen years? I mean seriously…how did you see this going? That they'd jump into your arms"

He met Emma's eyes "Did you?" he asked directing the question at her and she paused biting her lip.

"You asked me to put them first once and I did and know I'm doing it again. You wanna find a way to break this thing then fine but you got until tonight"

* * *

Matt paused leaning against the wooden wall "Something about a curse" he said finally "And kids…I think"

Lasey scoffed from where she was lying against the bed windowsill. "Curse?" she said sceptically "You know you're still only listening at the door?"

"It's defiantly something to do with a curse" Matt stressed. The eight of them had filled themselves into the room next to Henry's, Allison and Liam were piled on the bed, Hailey perched at the bottom, Rebecca and Shae on the couch, Matt standing by the wall and Neal by the door.

"I think it involves are parents" Neal said quietly venturing the one taboo that was never mentioned to the rest of them. Liam tilted his head "It involves Henry's parents for sure" he said thoughtfully reaching for the pack of cigarettes, he lit one threw it to Lasey who took one and then passed it on to Matt.

"Something is wrong" Matt said chewing his lip thoughtfully "I don't know what but something is defiantly wrong" Hailey sighed before standing "I aint gonna wait around here-I'm gonna go get some answers"

But before she could move she stopped at the doorway. "Yeah who dropped a book?" she asked turning and everyone followed her expression.

Lying on the floor was a book, a brown solid square embolden with the words embossed in golden lettering 'Once Upon A Time'

"The fuck?"

* * *

Regina had been poised against the couch for too long. Robin had snaked an arm around her but she was too proud to lean on him. Everything depended on finding out how to break this curse. And she should know, she and Maleficent had been in cahoots from the beginning.

"We defeated Ursula and Cruella before the curse" Emma pointed out from where she was stood her only form of contact Killian's hand wrapped around hers.

"That was a comet" Cyrus pointed out "Hailey's comet" his wife piped up and Emma chewed her lip.

"Maleficent cast two curses" she said slowly "The dark curse which took our kids memories away and the sleeping one which took care of us, it broke after thirteen years but she didn't expect it too"

"Curses are different" Elsa said thinking from the corner "But she cast two" Emma repeated. "She would have had to use two hearts" Regina paused "One for a fact is that damn unicorn-she loved that thing like a child the other-I don't know anyone she loves more than herself."

"Well she couldn't you her own heart…could she?" David asked and all eyes turned to Rumplestilskin even Regina's "If she halved it…I suppose-the sleeping curse was broken by what I think was an act of some form of magic If not true love then something else, if she has halved her heart then there could be a chance we could break the dark curse-and then…"

"Where would she even keep it?" Belle asked and Regina paused before her eyes met her mentors "Gold Egg" they both said at once and Emma groaned "Does that involve another dragon slaying?"

* * *

"You couldn't make this shit up" Lasey said bluntly leaning over Neal's shoulder "Us the children of Fairytale characters?"

"Our parents are in the next room?" Hailey asked before flipping her hair back "Bull"

Liam chewed his fingernail "Does mention stuff though-stuff only the eight of us, Henry, Grace or Roland would know, bedrooms, birthdays shit like that"

Neal shrugged throwing the book down, "I'm going for a nap" he said "I think we should all pretend that nothing ever happened. If Henry wants to be a moody dick and some woman wants to throw us against the wall then let them, so long as the eight of us are here in the morning and the eight of us are here at night I really don't care"

* * *

Emma bent down unhooking her sword from under her belt, next to her was David and Killian behind, Will, Cyrus, Alice and Robin behind her, Anastasia, Regina and Rumple manning up the front in case Maleficent came back.

The heart was just sat there on a glass plate.

"Is it just me" Rumple whispered in Regina's ear "Or even for our friend this is too easy"

Regina paused "There is nothing protecting this heart" she said finally "And trust me it's hers, too much magic to be anything but…" she paused "I think we can just take it"

She nodded and Emma stepped forwards.

If it had better be anyone it would better be the saviour.

Pushing past her Regina realised that the door to the Anti-Chamber was ajar.

It was Maleficent sitting down and the two of them watching each other neither of them willing to give the other one up.

And then suddenly Regina knew why it was that easy to take the heart. She had had Henry, she had gotten Robin and Roland and she was about to get Allison.

Maleficent had had nobody.

Slowly the woman lifted her finger turning it into a circle. The sign back in the Old World for Fortune's Wheel, you can rise very high and then fall without warning, and either way the loneliness gets you.

She wanted to die.

Repeating the gesture was nothing more than a sign of acknowledgement-a sign that everything would be alright, a sign that for once the two of them had been friends and that despite everything they would be friends again.

Evil had to stay together that way.

Henry grinned when they came back out of breath exalted and finally ready for the reunion. "Did ya really think I would take em?" he asked cheekily and Regina giggled gripping Robin's hand. Maybe they had just been trying too hard to fight a battle with someone who really didn't want one.

She paused waiting, watching.

And then like it had with Henry nearly fifteen years ago, the wind made her close her eyes as it flew through the town square.

Allison.

* * *

Allison Malia Cassidy was walking through Main Street when she felt it, the wind blowing her mass of black hair across her face when she turned for once everything becoming clearer. She wasn't Allison Cassidy-she was Allison Mills Hood.

Lasey Roxanne Cassidy was sat in the library when it happened and she dropped the book in shock, because she wasn't Lasey Cassidy, she was Lasey Gold.

Shae Castalia Cassidy and Rebecca Amelia Cassidy were both walking down the side street when it happened and Rebecca turned to look at Shae a giggle pulling at her mouth, because she was Rebecca Lucas and Shae, was Shae Arendelle-Frost.

Liam Killian Cassidy was walking down the harbour when it happened the wind almost like a rainbow on the water. And then he smiled the first true smile he had had in years. Because he wasn't Liam Cassidy. He was Liam Jones.

Neal David Cassidy was sat in his room fingering the book when he dropped it scalding his hands before choking out a laugh. Because he wasn't Neal Cassidy-not the real one, not the true one. He was Neal Nolan.

Matthew William Cassidy was sat in the empty doorway of the Rabbit Hole playing with his fingers when he felt the breeze. He caught sight of Allison staring at him and he smiled the one smile over the years he had saved for her. Because he wasn't Matthew Cassidy. He was Matthew Scarlett.

Hailey Alina Cassidy was following Neal when he turned to stare at her and she paused until the wind felt like she had been punched. She looked up through her hair to see Neal watching her grinning and she grinned back. Because she wasn't Hailey Cassidy, she was Hailey Djinn.

* * *

"Might not work" Grace said looking at the crushed pile of dust her hand gripped with Henry's and Roland was stood on the other side. The dust symbolised someone who had dominated their lives for thirteen years and she wasn't sure what to do know it was over.

"Mom" said a broken male voice and everyone turned to see Neal his blonde hair mused looking at Snow White with wide eyes and the older woman choked down her tears to face her son, David gripping her hand. Grace watched as they both moved towards Neal who nearly collapsed on them screwing his eyes shut.

One down, seven more to go.

Henry watched as Rebecca rounded the corner. She paused for all of two seconds her red skirt in disarray. "Mom" she said pausing at Ruby before the older woman pulled her daughter into a hug pulling Victor (the only man Becca had ever known to be her father) in the hug as well.

Two down, six to go.

After Rebecca came Shae. She didn't even need to say anything before she flew herself at Jack who wrapped one arm around Elsa and pulled the three of them in closer unable to say anything. Roland watched suddenly acutely aware of how much the toll of having their children unknowingly around them had taken on their parents.

Three down, only five more to go.

Surprisingly enough it was Lasey that came next utterly composed walking like a queen. She moved directly in front of her parents as if watching them for the first move. It was Belle that pulled her into her arms and Grace watched as slowly, cautiously Lasey responded, she watched the Dark One respond to-heartbreakingly heart-warming. It was a start for the girl that over the years had had her heart broken to many times.

Four down, four to go.

Liam followed Lasey refusing to let her get the upper hand and Henry watched as his half-brother whispered the broken word of 'Dad' before Killian was upon him unable to do anything but burry his hand in his son's messy hair and his face in Emma's who was clutching the two of them. Her eyes met his and like the first time at the castle there was a connection.

She understood.

Five down, only three more to go.

Hailey came round the corner from wherever she had been her heels clacking. She paused her eyes scanning the happy couples until she caught sight of Alice and Cyrus who both seemed to have stopped breathing. Suddenly she was moving quicker than Roland had ever seen her and he watched as Cyrus caught her doubling backwards gripping his daughter tightly with one hand while pulling Alice closer so that the three of them were locked in their own world.

Six down, two to go.

Following Hailey like the Wonderland kids had done all their lives was Matthew gripping Allison by the hand. Matt paused took in everyone with one quick glance and then flicked his eyes over to Will and Anastasia who were watching him. "Dad" he said under his breathe before he walked over to Will. "Dad" he repeated and then Will crushed his son to his chest pulling his wife in closer.

And then there was only one.

Allison caught Roland's expression before grinning that wide grin she had always saved for him, before her dark eyes snapped to her mother and father. "Mom" she said simply and Roland watched as Regina pulled her into a hug watching his father slip his hands into her mass of dark curls.

They stood there on the hot pavement covered in the dust that was Maleficant's heart on the ground and the lives slowly being rebuilt. It wasn't a start it was an ending. It wasn't the happiest of endings, the woman who had haunted them was dead of her own choosing, there were years that people had missed but for now it was good…for now all was peaceful…

The thirteen year curse was over.

All was well.

* * *

**And to second that note The Thirteen Year Curse is over. **

**Thank You All **

**Hope You Enjoyed **


End file.
